When The Angels Sing
by Carletta-Rae
Summary: Corny? Yes. Cheezy? Yes. Stupid? Maybe. Jack thinks about dying. His last messages to his brothers outlined by a song. more story then song! Only under 'tragedy' because Jack dies.


**Probably every single person on here knows the routine but we must go through it again - **

**1) I do not own the movie Four Brothers  
2) I do not own Social Distortions song When The Angels Sing (Although I highly recommend downloading it, or visiting their website and watching the video, **

_When The Angels Sing._

_At last we meet again, dear God  
Here the angels sing  
The funerals are nicer when we know you're there  
When the angels sing_

I'm hurting so bad. I hear Bobby yelling at me to breath. It hurts so bad but I tried, I really did. I let him down. He doesn't want me to die, but I am. I wonder what heaven is like; If I was even gonna end up there. I didn't mean to do all the sinful things I did. I think He forgives me

_Sometimes _

_I try so hard  
To understand  
The things you do  
I like to question you  
When it all comes down  
Here the angels sing_

I'm only twenty-two, I have so much more to live for. Why am I dying? I'm strong, I should have made it. Bobby and Angel were always trying to toughen me up as a kid. I was long and lanky at age thirteen and got beat up a lot. Bobby started fighting with me playfully to build up my strength; Taught me how to take a punch and throw one (practicing on Jerry). It worked, I guess, but it never prepared me for this.

_Stand up strong  
Feel the pain  
When the angels sing  
Love and death  
Don't mean a thing  
Till the angels sing  
_

I see you now, Jerry, standing over me. I wanted to know your girls more, but I guess it's to late for that. I should've come when they were born. I wish I would've gotten to know Camille more as well. She seems like a really great lady. Your lucky. I never got to love like that. Never got to find somebody so special that I would marry them. Don't give that up.

_  
The prisoners pray when they're on to death row  
When the angels sing  
The junky cries for love but it's all run out  
When the angels sing  
The sins of the world  
And it's cold on the streets  
And you're all alone  
And the tears  
They start to fall  
When it all comes down  
Here the angels sing_

I'm cold all over, Angel. You are kneeling over me, crying. Sophie is calling an ambulance. I wish you wouldn't cry for me. you were strong all along and you're crying because of me? I don't really know why Bobby doesn't like Sophie. I guess I'll have to wait a while till I get that answer. Bobby's yelling at you to do CPR. You know it but don't do it. You knows it won't do any good. I know it won't too.

Stand up strong  
Feel the pain  
When the angels sing  
Love and death  
Don't mean a thing  
Till the angels sing  
Little by little  
Day by day

_I watch the children play  
Cause life and death  
Don't mean a thing  
Till the angels sing  
When the angel of death comes looking for me  
Here the angels sing  
I hope I was everything I was supposed to be  
When the angels sing_

People are crying. They're all in black suits and dresses. There's not many people, some of my band-mates. Mom's standing beside me now. I'm glad to see her again. I'm not so scared or afraid of death now. Now that I'm on this side it's better. Both of my mom's are here. My real mom really likes Evelyn. She died very young, when I was only six. Bobby's still crying. Not like when mom was buried, he didn't cry then. Why is he crying now though?

_  
There's gotta be a heaven  
Cause I've already done  
My time in hell  
And a little baby's born _

_When it all comes down  
Here the angels sing  
_

Bobby, I want to tell you that I'm not hurting now. That I'm better off up here. I know you made that Victor guy that did this to me pay up but that doesn't make it any better. You're better then that. I want to thank you for everything that you did for me. Listening to me as a kid, teen, and even now. Always talking to me, phoning me and asking about my gigs. I guess they're down a guitarist now but that's the last thing bothering me. You were always strong, my rock. You beat kids up that teased me and never once let me think negatively of myself. Even if you did call me a fairy, Thanks.

_  
Stand up strong  
Feel the pain  
When the angels sing  
Love and death  
Don't mean a thing  
Till the angels sing  
Little by little  
Day by day  
I watch the children play_

_Cause life and death  
Don't mean a thing  
Till the angels sing  
_

I'm okay now Bobby. You can let go.


End file.
